


Dulce otoño

by AllureIrreal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ha sepultado por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, la llamada telefónica de su hermana para que regrese a su hogar de la infancia, lo obligara a enfrentarse a ellos.<br/>Quizás sea hora que el otoño se vuelva dulce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Supernatural o sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.  
> Escribo esto solo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.

Sentado tras su escritorio, Castiel, miró a su derecha viendo a través de su pequeña ventana el parque que se encontraba al lado del edificio, en el que pasaba la mayor parte de su día. Las hojas de los arboles estaban comenzando a volverse amarillas y el tiempo, antes cálido, se había vuelto considerablemente más frio; el otoño era una de sus estaciones favoritas, pues podía ver como el paisaje, antes completamente verde, mutaba en una sinfonía de amarillo y marrón que de forma irremediable le hacía recordar el suéter que su madre tejió para el cuándo apenas tenía cinco años. Sonrió para sí mismo evocando el rostro de la buena mujer, recorriendo con la mirada la acera que bordeaba el parque, varios carruajes de turistas que caminaban en el interior del parque estaban estacionados a la espera de clientes; en verdad era un bello lugar y, a pesar de todo, no era feliz.  
A su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de su ciudad natal y la familia que allí dejó. Apenas terminó la preparatoria, se había mudado a New York, para seguir estudiando en una gran universidad, mientras que su hermana menor, Anna, había optado por mantener abierta la pastelería que su madre les heredara a ambos.  
Después de divorciarse, Felicia Novak, había optado por trasladarse a un pequeño pueblo y allí criar a sus dos hijos, gracias a sus ahorros logró abrir una pequeña pastelería que llamó ‹‹Dulce otoño››. El lugar prosperó gracias a sus deliciosas recetas, por lo cual, la mujer, pudo sacar adelante a su pequeña familia. Después de que Anna saliera de la universidad, la mujer enfermó y tras algún tiempo murió dejando a sus dos hijos la pastelería. Castiel había optado por permanecer en la gran ciudad y dejar a Anna encargarse del negocio familiar.

 

—Te ves pálido, Novak —la voz de unos de sus compañeros de trabajo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa de Gabriel—, ¿otra vez soñando con tu amor imposible?—.  
— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer, verdad? —respondió dirigiendo su atención al montón de papeles frente a él. Castiel era uno de los tantos contadores que trabajaba para aquella empresa, debía haber revisado esos informes fiscales hacía, por lo menos, media hora y aún continuaba allí, mirando por la ventana— estoy seguro que, tú, tienes que hacer el mismo trabajo que yo y no creo que lo hayas empezado siquiera—  
—En eso te equivocas, mi trabajo está terminado desde hace más de cinco minutos, el único que ha perdido el tiempo hoy eres tu— se burló el hombre sentándose en una silla que arrastro hasta el escritorio de Castiel —vamos, Novak, nos conocemos desde hace dos años, no creas que no puedo reconocer tu cara de “odio estar aquí pero no hay otra salida”.  
—No digas tonterías; me gusta mi trabajo así que no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar…solo estaba pensando en mi madre —Castiel no quería mirar a los ojos a Gabriel, pues sospechaba que, si lo hacía, su compañero se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo—, es completamente normal para mi extrañarla en esta época.  
— ¿A ella le gustaba también el otoño?—  
—De hecho si, le hizo feliz saber que moriría en otoño— 

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Castiel de New York, era Central Park. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar un pequeño departamento que, aparte de estar relativamente cerca de su trabajo, tenía una buena vista del parque. Todos los días cuando caminaba hacia su trabajo, podía deleitarse con la belleza del lugar y eso compensaba un poco el hecho que estaba lejos de la única persona que lograba que su corazón latiera con fuerza.  
Mientras crecía se dio cuenta que, él, no encajaba con el resto, de una u otra forma, sus miradas siempre terminaban en sus compañeros de clases y no en las chicas; su madre sabia sobre sus dudas y siempre le había dicho que no importaba lo que él decidiera ella siempre lo apoyaría. Castiel se sentía agradecido de tener a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando las cosas no iban bien y más, cuando conoció a Dean Winchester; su mundo dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados de sólo ver al chico rubio, de pie, en la puerta de su casa preguntando por Anna.

De eso habían pasado, ya, varios años y aún no podía sacar de su cabeza los increíbles ojos verdes del otro; ni el tiempo o la distancia habían podido hacerle olvidar todas las sensaciones que Dean despertaba en él, sin embargo, asustado por su posible rechazo, se había mantenido alejado de éste y, apenas tuvo oportunidad, buscó una universidad que lo aceptara y que no estuviera en el mismo estado. 

Repentinamente una vibración en el bolsillo llamó su atención. Sacando el celular de su chaqueta miró la pantalla, nada más ver de quien se trataba se apresuró en contestar.  
—Vaya, creí que no responderías nunca —la voz de su hermana menor, Anna, lo devolvió a los días de su juventud— Cass, tengo que pedirte un gran favor—  
— ¿De qué se trata, Anna? —Castiel apagó la cocina y se dirigió a la pequeña sala para ponerse un poco más cómodo—ya te dije que asistiré a la cena de acción de gracias—  
—No se trata de eso, veras… Tuve un pequeño accidente y necesito tu ayuda aquí, en la pastelería —nada más oír que su pequeña hermana tuvo un accidente hizo que se despertara su lado sobre protector— normalmente le pediría ayuda a la señora Brown, pero, ella, se fue a visitar a sus nietos a Colorado, así que tú eres mi única opción—  
—Anna sabes que no puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo de mi trabajo y menos si quiero conseguir el puesto de supervisor—, Castiel sabía que estaba siendo el peor hermano mayor del mundo al mentirle con tanto descaro a la chica, sabía bien que ese puesto ya tenía nombre y ese no era el suyo— ¿no hay nadie más a quien puedas pedirle ayuda?—  
—No lo sé, quizás deba preguntarle a mi otro hermano…espera… ¡no tengo otro hermano! Por todos los cielos, Cass, cada vez que intento pedirte un favor te haces a un lado y me dejas sola para resolverlo todo— Castiel sabía que Anna tenía la razón, no obstante, lo que menos quería era regresar a casa, si existía lamas mínima posibilidad de encontrarse con Winchester— me obligas a hacer algo que no quería hacer… Si no vienes a echarme una mano, me olvidare que tengo un hermano mayor y no te molestes en venir el día de acción de gracias porque ¡no me encontraras aquí!—  
— ¿Qué…? ¡Anna, no puedes estar hablando en serio, estas actuando como una chiquilla malcriada! —ése había sido un golpe bajo, Castiel amaba a su hermana y no quería que ésta lo odiara—dime que puedo hacer algo por ti sin tener que ir allí—  
—No, no hay ninguna forma en que puedas ayudarme sentado desde tu cómoda silla de supervisor, desde que mama murió me has dejado de lado y cada vez que te pido algo me das una excusa —a través del teléfono Castiel la oyó respirar con fuerza, Anna hacia eso cuando estaba muy enojada—vendrás aquí dentro de los próximos tres días, a ayudarme en esta pastelería, que es tan tuya como mía, y lo disfrutaras ¿correcto?—  
—Anna, no puedo ir y decirle a mi jefe que me tomaré unos días así como así, tengo obligaciones—decirle eso era su última opción. No era que no quisiera pasar tiempo junto a su hermana, sino que le aterraba el hecho que ella y Dean podrían, ya, ser oficialmente novios— ¿No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarte…Quizás Dean?—  
— ¿Dean? Él, por lo general, me ayuda, pero esta vez no puede, surgió un imprevisto y salió de la ciudad hace algunos días—, Castiel no se había dado cuenta que dejó de respirar a la espera de lo que Anna diría y, cuando le oyó decir que el rubio no estaría allí, permitió salir el aire que se detuvo todo ese tiempo en sus pulmones—sí, él, estuviese aquí, hubiera sido el primero a quien le pidiera ayuda, a diferencia de ti, Dean, jamás me ha dejado sola—

Castiel se dio vuelta en la cama mientras las palabras de su hermana volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez, sabía que estaba comportándose con Anna de una forma que su madre no aprobaría para nada, las últimas palabras de la mujer antes de caer en la inconsciencia habían sido: ‹‹Cuida de tu hermana, Castiel››, ¿pero, en realidad estaba cuidando de ella? Pensando en eso, tomó una decisión: volvería al pueblo en el que pasó su niñez y, a pesar de que existiera la posibilidad de encontrarse con Dean, ayudaría a su hermana en lo que ésta necesitara, no importaba si en el proceso descubría que ella y el hombre, que aún se colaba en sus pensamientos cada cinco segundos, eran ahora una feliz pareja.

Mientras, Castiel, abordaba el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Kansas, recordó lo extrañamente fácil que le había resultado que su jefe le diera el tiempo necesario para resolver su asunto familiar, sin embargo, no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso, ya que cuando bajara de ese avión se encontraría un paso más cerca de averiguar que había sido de la vida de Dean Winchester, después que él se marchara, cada vez que hablaba con Anna y esta nombraba al rubio el cambiaba rápidamente el tema evitando, de ese modo, sentir dolor y lo poco que, ella, había logrado contarle sobre Dean era que estaba desempleado.

Había conocido al joven una tarde que se encontraba ocupado estudiando para un examen muy importante, Anna había salido para comprar las cosas para la cena. Mientras intentaba retener en su cabeza varias fechas, oyó unos golpes en la puerta, enfadado con quien se hubiese atrevido a interrumpirlo, se dirigió al vestíbulo y con el libro aun en la mano abrió la puerta, automáticamente su gesto de enfado se transformó en uno de sorpresa al ver parado frente a él al hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida; el desconocido lo miro igual de sorprendido antes de desviar sus increíbles ojos verdes hacia otro lado, gesto que, Castiel, agradeció a medias, pues no sabía si su rostro estaba reflejando todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo sólo al ver al otro parado allí, sin embargo, el que no lo estuviera mirando de forma directa le hacía pensar que el otro se había dado cuenta de que, él, no prefería exactamente a las mujeres.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Castiel, rogo al cielo que su voz no hubiera transmitido su nerviosismo.  
— ¿Esta Anna? —Eso sí que le dolió, no había duda de que el chico era un completo heterosexual y que su interés estaba en su hermana y no en él— estamos metidos en un trabajo de literatura—  
—Ella volverá en unos minutos, fue a comprar la cena… Si quieres puedes esperarla aquí—Castiel no sabía cómo esas palabras habían abandonado su boca, era obvio que no tenía ninguna esperanza con él. Amargado por su mala suerte, se dio media vuelta y regresó al sofá en el que había estado sentado—si no te molesta yo voy a seguir estudiando—  
—Soy Dean Winchester, creo que Anna me había hablado de ti. Tú debes ser Castiel ¿no? —El joven caminó tras Castiel, cerrando la puerta tras él y siguiéndolo al sillón en el que él se encontraba; Castiel buscó la página del libro que estaba leyendo e intentó recuperar su concentración— ¿puedo sentarme contigo?—  
—C-Claro, no hay problema —listo, su concentración se había ido al carajo, con el rubio sentado a su lado, no iba a poder memorizar las fechas que le faltaban. Tratando de pasar desapercibido se giró un poco para mirar al chico y por poco no se le para el corazón al darse cuenta que Dean estaba mirándolo también— ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?, no estoy seguro cuanto ella se tarde—  
—Estoy bien. Oye, ¿cuántos años tienes? —El corazón de Castiel se saltó un latido ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta?—Anna dijo que estás a punto de terminar la preparatoria—  
—Los suficientes —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio y Castiel sintió como una familia de mariposas se establecía en su estómago— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?—  
—Dieciséis, estoy a la mitad—  
—Pues, yo, estoy en el final, el próximo año empiezo en la universidad —Castiel pensó que, a lo mejor, debía pensar en usar gafas pues era la única forma de explicar que hubiera visto ese gesto de dolor en el otro— no te preocupes, no es tan difícil como todos creen—  
— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí, verdad? —ahí estaba otra vez ese gesto de dolor en el rostro del rubio, quizás si podía tener una oportunidad—sabes, en la universidad de aquí—  
—No estoy seguro… Quizás si encuentro algo que me guste, tal vez, me quede —eso sí que era dar un paso en el vacío. Los ojos verdes del chico mostraban confusión y, Castiel, esperaba que fuera porque, Dean, también se sintiera un poco atraído por él y no porque sus palabras le hubieran puesto incomodo— ¿Anna y tu son buenos amigos, no?—  
—De hecho nosotros somos muy cercanos, ella es especial para mí —Castiel, no supo cómo pero logro guardar dentro de sí mismo el dolor que las palabras del joven le causaron—pero la verdad es que nosotros…—  
—Anna es una gran mujer… Creo que no se tardará mucho en llegar, lo siento debo hacer algunas cosas más ¿No te molesta quedarte solo unos minutos?—, sin dejarle responder, si quiera, Castiel reunió sus libros y apuntes antes de ponerse de pie, le dedico una corta mirada al chico, sus ojos azules se perdieron en los verdes de Dean y, en ese momento, Castiel, decidió que se haría a un lado para que él y su hermana fuesen felices juntos—fue un placer conocerte, Dean—  
Ésa fue la última vez que, Castiel, había vuelto a ver a Dean, por lo menos la última vez en que estuvieron a solas. Dean se había aparecido en incontables veces en su hogar y en cada ocasión, el mayor, había encontrado la forma de huir de su presencia; no sabía si el rubio se había dado cuenta que estaba evitándolo conscientemente, pero no iba a preguntárselo, ya suficiente tenía con Anna interrogándolo sobre lo que pensaba de Dean, supuso que estaba tratando de saber su opinión sobre su nuevo novio… No, no quería saber nada de él y de la felicidad que tendría junto a su hermana.

 

Cogió un taxi fuera del aeropuerto y, después de indicarle la dirección de la pastelería, se acomodó en el asiento. Lawrence en esa época era un lugar hermoso: las hojas de los arboles estaban comenzando a volverse amarillas y el cielo, antes azul, se estaba llenando de nubes. Castiel deseó mentalmente llegar a casa antes que la lluvia comenzara a caer.   
El castaño Se incorporó en su asiento al ver como ya se encontraban en el barrio en el cual creció; todos los recuerdos de su infancia se encontraban en esas calles... Casi dejó escapar unas lágrimas cuando vio la heladería a la que Felicia los llevaba, a Anna y a él, cuando eran unos niños; la extrañaba y mucho.

Por fin, el taxi se detuvo y, Castiel, se dio cuenta que ya estaban frente a la pastelería que su madre fundó. Pagó al hombre y descendió del vehículo a la vez que el taxista bajaba su pequeña maleta del maletero. Cuando se quedó a solas miro a su alrededor sintiendo como la nostalgia se colaba por cada uno de sus poros; repentinamente, alguien le dio un golpe en el hombro y la sorpresa se transformó en emoción al oír la voz de su pequeña hermana.  
—Estaba a punto de creer que habías decidido abandonarme, otra vez —el enfado en las palabras de Anna le dolió, sabía que no se había comportado como el hermano modelo, pero, no le gustaba lo que le estaba diciendo— pero es bueno saber que aun puedo equivocarme—  
—Anna, yo no… ¿Que le paso a tu brazo? —cuando Castiel volteo esperaba ver a Anna tal como la dejó el año pasado, después de la cena de acción de gracias, sin embargo, su hermana lucía un bonito yeso lleno de firmas en su brazo derecho— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?—  
—Estoy bien, sólo tuve un pequeño accidente. No llevas aquí ni cinco minutos y ya entraste en modo sobreprotector ¿no? —La risa franca de la chica, hizo que, él, también riera—bien, ya que estás aquí te mostraré por dónde puedes empezar… Y te tengo una pequeña sorpresa—  
—Espero que tu pequeña sorpresa no incluya limpiar el desván, todavía no puedo creer que tu idea de diversión incluya ser perseguidos por murciélagos y arañas gigantes —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda del castaño, al recordar esa experiencia, definitivamente su hermana debía buscarse algún pasatiempo—aún estoy quitando de mi ropa todas esas telarañas que estaban allí—  
—Te diré lo mismo que te dije esa vez: no sabía que el desván estaba tan mal y no fue mi culpa, no por completo, que te persiguieran los murciélagos —Castiel rodó los ojos entretanto, seguía a su hermana al interior de la panadería. Con un suspiro de satisfacción miró a su alrededor notando que su hermana no había hecho en el lugar ningún cambio significativo, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba— Suerte que sólo te persiguieron un kilómetro… Bien, dejemos el pasado en donde está y ven a ver el lugar en el que estarás los próximos días, por suerte encontré a alguien que te ayude—  
—Sabes bien que no necesito ayuda, cuando mamá aún estaba aquí, yo, estaba encargado de… Dean —si se hubiese tratado de otra persona y no él, Castiel, habría dado lo que fuera por tener una cámara y retratar la cara del pobre tipo, pero el pobre tipo era él: Dean no había cambiado demasiado con los años, ojala lo hubiera hecho pues ahora mismo, Castiel, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima— ¿Q-Que haces aquí?. Yo…digo, no es que no me guste que estés aquí, porque me gusta mucho y la verdad…—  
—Cass, cálmate o vas a hiperventilar, es sólo Dean —la risa de Anna no tuvo esta vez el poder de tranquilizarlo. Dean tenía una sonrisa incomoda en los labios y Castiel rogo a los cielos que un agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara— cuando le dije que ibas a venir cambio de planes y decidido quedarse aquí para echarnos una mano—  
—Cuando me entere que ella necesitaba ayuda le dije a mi hermano que no podía quedarme y solo regresé, espero que no te moleste que esté aquí, Cass —la mirada en el rostro del rubio le dijo que a pesar de estar sonriendo, Dean no estaba tan feliz— apenas Anna se sienta mejor me marcharé—  
—N-No hay problema, si no les molesta subiré a dejar mis cosas—, la pastelería se hallaba en un edificio que antes había funcionado como una dulcería. Los anteriores dueños habían renovado el edificio para poder habitar el segundo piso; la casa y la pastelería estaban unidas por una escalera que se hallaba a un costado del edificio. Castiel subió lentamente intentando sacar de su cabeza todas las razones que se le habían ocurrido para que Dean estuviese enfadado y de todas ellas la que menos le gustaba era que quería estar a solas con su hermana.

Su habitación se encontraba tal y como, él, la dejó cuando se marchó a la universidad. Caminó hasta el armario para dejar allí su maleta, después de hacer eso se sentó en la cama y dirigió su mirada a la pared en donde se hallaba una fotografía de su madre, Anna y el tomada días antes de que la mujer fuera hospitalizada; la necesitaba tanto en ese momento y la mirada enfadada de Dean lo llenaba de miedo. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus tristes pensamientos, se levantó para abrir esperando que se tratara de su hermana pero los ojos de Dean se clavaron en él.  
—T-Tú…digo, Dean, no esperaba que fueras tú, no quise sonar como… —Castiel se conocía bien, sabía que se hubiera estado disculpando con el rubio por lo menos por una hora más, pero agradeció mucho más que Dean lo hubiese callado con un, porque no decirlo, posesivo beso. La cabeza le dio algunas vueltas antes de darse cuenta que el rubio se había alejado y que nuevamente estaba mirándolo con enfado, Castiel no sabía que pensar, estaba seguro que él, ahora debía tener una expresión algo tonta por la sorpresa, pero no estaba para nada enfadado por lo que Dean hiciera.  
—He esperado mucho tiempo para hacer eso, te diría que lo lamento pero no sería cierto, ya sé que solo te provoco rechazo, pero necesitaba hacer esto para poder seguir con mi vida —eso sí que, Castiel, no se lo esperaba. El otro pensaba exactamente lo contrario y lo peor era que las palabras se habían quedado detenidas en su garganta— bajaré y le diré a Anna que debo marcharme… Adiós, Cass—

El rubio se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta, Castiel se quedó de pie en la puerta sin darse cuenta que Dean ya había bajado, todavía estaba rumiando las palabras que el otro había pronunciado y para cuando logró darles un significado coherente, notó que había perdido tiempo valioso. Maldiciendo entre dientes bajo la escalera y entró en la pastelería. Anna, que estaba tras el mostrador se quedó mirándolo con la misma cara de enfado de Dean.  
—Le rompiste el corazón ¿sabes? —Anna estaba lanzándole dagas con la mirada—Dean siempre ha estado enamorado de ti pero lo único que hacías era ignorarlo y pasar de el—  
— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó sin prestarle real atención a las palabras de la mujer, en esos momentos su único objetivo era encontrar a Dean—Anna, dime que sabes dónde está—  
— ¿Para qué? Es obvio que, tú, no sientes lo mismo por él; déjalo en paz —Castiel estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y su hermana no estaba ayudándole—. Dean, me confesó hace mucho que estaba loco por ti, pero cada vez que lo nombro, tú, cambias de tema como si te molestara hablar de él. Mamá me dijo que preferías los hombres y pensé que todo estaría bien entre Dean y tu pero…—  
— ¡Maldita sea, Anna!, yo siento lo mismo por él, todo este tiempo he creído que ustedes dos eran pareja y por eso me hice a un lado —Castiel podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que había perdido la paciencia, ahora gracias a Anna que lo miraba atónita debía usar su otra mano para contar—Ahora… ¡dime de una vez en donde está él!—  
—Justo detrás de ti.  
Unas manos se aferraron a sus hombros y, en menos de tres segundos, Castiel, se encontraba perdido en la maravillosa visión de la sonrisa de Dean Winchester. Soltó un suspiro y puso ambas manos en su pecho en un intento de que el vértigo que se había momentáneamente apoderado de él desapareciera  
—Quizás sea un buen momento para ser honestos, Anna y yo…—  
Esta vez, no fue el turno de Dean de detener algo tan inútil como las palabras. Castiel sonrió unos segundos antes de pegar su boca a la del rubio y callarlo, habían perdido demasiado tiempo y estaba muy seguro que no volvería a dejar que eso sucediera.

Para algunos, el otoño es sinónimo de tristeza y melancolía, antes Castiel lo pensaba también, pues en esa misma estación había perdido a su madre y había conocido al hombre que ahora estrechaba entre sus brazos, no podía saber que pasaría en el futuro y aunque lo supiera no dejaría de pensar en lo dulce que su otoño ahora le parecía.


End file.
